The use of a local area network (LAN) to serve a wide range of communication needs has continued to escalate, with networks growing larger and denser. Issues with documenting and managing LANs have likewise increased the need for timely response when connectivity problems arise. This is even more important with the advent of voice over internet protocol (VOIP) replacing the function of the traditional phone network, but now operating over the same LAN as data services. Local area networks are subsuming more and more of the responsibility for carrying the total electronic communication capability of a business or home.
A system which provides documentation, management and trouble shooting capabilities should do so while keeping the need for human involvement at access points or patch panels to a minimum. Traditionally, telephone networks and data networks have been maintained as two separate networks with their own wiring requirements and peculiarities. This has largely been due to the regulatory requirements on telephone service to supply life line capability and electrical issues such as a relatively high DC ring-tone voltage.
In many respects, LAN wiring schemes have followed telephone schemes involving wall jack panels leading back to patch panels. However, the cable types and characteristics have remained distinct. This is true for large offices, residential and Small Office-Home Office (SOHO) and Multi-Dwelling Units (MDU) installations.